In performing quantitative analysis on a sample such as a sample of biological origin, processing of removing a specific component unnecessary for analysis from the sample of biological origin and extracting a necessary component as a sample, and drying/solidifying processing of concentrating or drying/solidifying an extracted sample, should be performed in some cases. Conventionally, various apparatuses each serving as a preprocessing apparatus which automatically performs the above-stated preprocessing have been proposed and implemented (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses that a plurality of cartridges holding a separation agent for dipping a sample and separating a specific component from the sample are held by a common carrying mechanism, the cartridges are sequentially placed in a pressure applying mechanism provided in a predetermined position by the carrying mechanism, and a pressure is applied to the cartridges in the pressure applying mechanism so that the sample is extracted. In this case, a plurality of extract receivers which receive extracts from the cartridges are moved relative to the cartridges below the cartridges by another carrying mechanism different from the carrying mechanism for the cartridges, to be sequentially placed in the pressure applying mechanism, so that extraction of the sample is successively performed.